


Consummation

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, Empathetic bond, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, at least I think so, this is a SOFT fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki and Tony consummate their soulmate bond.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 of kinktober! i know i know i was late im sorry >.< anyway, i did telepathic/empathetic bonds

"You know," Loki said, combing his fingers through Tony's hair. "We haven't really consummated our soulbond."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, craning his head to get a proper look at Loki. "We've had sex since figuring out we were soulmates."

"Yes, but not like. Proper soulmate sex, with like, feeling sharing and shit." Loki shrugged. "It seems important is all."

Tony’s eyebrows scrunched. “I mean, just because it’s this big romantic thing in movies doesn’t mean we have to do it,” he said. “I didn’t think you would want to open up the bond during such an intense time, so I never brought it up.”

“Why didn’t you think that?” Loki asked, stopping his combing for a moment.

“You don’t really seem the type, I guess,” Tony explained. “Not really into all that mushy-gushy crap.”

“That's true, but I still want to experience it with you,” Loki said softly. “I want to experience everything with you.”

Tony smiled. “Then when do you want to do this, hun?”

Loki chewed on his lip. “Next Sunday? After dinner?”

Tony leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. “We can do that.” He settled back into Loki’s side. “Now, what did we miss in the movie? JARVIS, can you back it up a few minutes?”

The movie rewound but Loki was still thinking about what they were going to do. What they were going to do with  _ each other _ . They had indeed had sex since discovering they were soulmates, but. Regular sex didn’t compare at all to an open soulbond during sex. At least, that’s what all the books and magazines and movies said.

Having their soulbond open between them was one of the best feelings Loki had ever experienced, and he was rather curious to see what it would feel like to have sex at the same time.

He wanted to know,  _ desperately _ , and that desperation only grew over the coming days.

The anticipation of it all almost drove him crazy, but he made it, finally, when Sunday evening came, and Tony led him through a candlelight filled penthouse towards their bedroom, where there were even more candles and bundles of roses. Loki couldn't hold back a full-bellied laugh at the sight, and Tony smiled a toothy smile at his reaction.

“Am I good, or am I good?” He asked, spreading his arms.

“You’re cheesy is what you are,” Loki said, poking him in the chest. 

Tony rubbed at the spot like Loki had actually hurt him, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Wimp,” he teased.

“Is that any way to talk to your soulmate?” Tony accused, his hands on his hips.

“It is when I love him very much for what he’s doing,” Loki crooned and swept in to kiss him on the cheek. He lingered for a moment, then dipped just that slightest bit down to kiss him fully on the lips, darting out his tongue to touch the seam of his lips. 

Tony leaned into the kiss, bringing his hand around to the back of Loki’s neck, tangling in his hair. His mouth opened under the pressure and their tongues met, slick against slick.

Loki felt him slowly opening the soulbond and could already feel a trickle of emotions coming through. The tidal wave of feelings that were soon to come through wasn’t quite there yet.

His hands fisted in Tony’s shirt, dragging him closer until they were pressed chest to chest, knee to knee.

The soul bond opened wider almost of its own volition, needing very little prodding from Tony's end to widen. Loki could feel Tony's lust and love and anxiety all rolled into one ball coming towards him at high speeds. He mentally braced himself and felt the emotions hit and spread all over himself, sticky like resin and clinging like spiderwebs, but so much better than both those things.

He groaned into the kiss as his knees buckled. Tony managed to catch him around the waist before he fell all the way to the ground, but it was a near thing.

“Woops,” he huffed. “Think we should take this to bed?”

Tony grinned against his mouth. “With pleasure.”

They barely separated across the scant steps towards their bed, emotions only rising between them with every move they made. Their clothes found their way to the ground as they made their way across the room, and Loki couldn't help but think that it wasn't just those layers that were being shed between them.

They collapsed on the bed, Tony on top of him and that was the thing that finally broke the kiss for good.

“God, you look beautiful, hair all fanned out like this,” Tony whispered, fingering one of the long strands that had caught his eye.

Loki blushed and pushed his pleasure at the compliment towards Tony. He gasped at the push and leaned down to kiss him again. 

Their lips slid against each other, spit slicking the way, and emotions slowly shifting between them.

They could feel the barest of phantom sensations accompanying the emotions, enough to get the tiniest bit of feedback through the loop, but not enough to distract them.

Loki summoned the lube from their bedside to his hand and pushed it into Tony’s hand. “Please?” He murmured against his lips.

Tony nodded and pulled Loki with him further towards the middle of the bed. 

Loki’s legs splayed around Tony, who was kneeling between his thighs, and he watched as he squirted some lube into his hand. His cock jumped when Tony pumped his own and his legs twitched upwards, like they were already aching to be wrapped around Tony’s waist. 

Tony laid out across Loki, hooking his elbow under one knee and bringing it with him as he stretched out. He used that same hand to brace himself as he used his lube covered hand to guide himself to Loki’s hole, pressing in just the barest bit.

Loki pushed his happiness and anticipation towards Tony, then the unbearable pleasure he remembered feeling whenever he came on Tony’s cock. 

Tony gasped and pressed forward into Loki, blindly reaching out mentally for Loki, trying to get a handhold on something. He reached out to Tony, giving him the stability he needed, even as he reached out physically for Tony, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

He planted his foot on the leg that wasn't hooked around Tony’s arm and thrust his hips up, taking Tony in deeper. That seemed to rouse him and he drew back slowly, only to thrust back in a moment later. 

Loki’s head pressed into the covers at the pleasure of it all, both his and Tony’s, and let out a low moan. 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered and arched up to kiss Loki. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, tongues meeting lewdly.

“Please, Tony, love,” Loki moaned, feeling his pleasure double with Tony’s.

“Yes,” Tony panted. “Yes, yes, yes,” he said, each word accompanied by another thrust. 

Loki ground into each movement and one of his hands went from digging into Tony’s back to curling around his cock, fisting himself rapidly, drawing out every bit of sensation that he could. 

They cradled each other in their minds, each wave of emotion cresting and crashing into them over and over again until it was like it never stopped. 

When orgasm came for Loki, it was a surprise. He was still climbing there and then suddenly he was at the top and falling over it, into the ocean of bliss, Tony right there beside him. He drowned in it, clinging to his soulmate the whole while. 

He gasped for breath when it was over and wiped his dirty hand on the bedsheet next to him, too tired to even magic away the mess. 

Tony pulled out then rolled off of him. “Shit, I,” he panted. “I can tell why you wanted to do that.”

Loki huffed out a laugh and then found he couldn’t stop. His hand sought out Tony’s and he intertwined their fingers, sending his happiness over their link.

He closed his eyes and inhaled air and exhaled pure happiness.

This is what he had wanted, and he was so glad he got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment i will love you forever


End file.
